A P2P network is a self-organized network system that nodes join or leave at random. Therefore, when a node joins or leaves the system, the system must update the routing information maintained by every node so that the routing is restored and that queries are reliable.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following weakness in the prior arts:
The prior arts are generally based on a broadcast mechanism. When a node joins the P2P system or fails, the system sends a broadcast message to notify all nodes in the network to update routing information. This mechanism is simple but has an obvious weakness: a large bandwidth is required, and when a certain number of nodes fail simultaneously, a network storm is likely to occur, which will result in a system crash.